A Single Touch
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito is lying on the ground in the middle of Tokyo...but why? Why doesn't he know Aoko's name? A oneshot for the moment. -Rewrite up, hope it's better than the last version!-


A Single Touch

A oneshot (due to a complaint, I had to change the description of my drabble collection and hence the name switch) of strange proportions, starring Kaito and Aoko...

The reason why it's got its own story is at the bottom of the page. I had a specific aim for this to be a oneshot, but it will be expanded if it's popular.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.

This is a rewrite of the first version. Most of it got a complete overhaul, and Aoko of the psychic dimension got a different power.

* * *

A view of skyscrapers met me as I opened my eyes. It looked so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time…

Then I realised that I was lying on the concrete looking up at the towers, and footsteps were echoing off the buildings as someone headed my way. I frantically scrambled to get up.

A girl with messy hair was the one who found me pretending I hadn't just appeared out of nowhere. (Well, it was the truth. I'd somehow, with my uncontrollable teleportation, managed to end up in a city similar to my own.) "Kaito! There you are!"

But I didn't even know her name. How was I going to survive this ordeal?

/

Maybe I should have explained a bit more about my world before we got on with the story. As I said, my world was rather identical to the one I was currently in, sans this particular girl and every possible psychic talent you could ever think of. Hakuba, a detective with a tendency to almost go crazy because of his telekinesis, and Akako, a witch with mind control, were just two of the people I have to deal with every day at my school Dakoe High. But if I could survive torment from Hakuba and Akako, why couldn't I figure out what to do with this girl?

/

A plan popped into my mind: run. "Not so fast, Bakaito!" the girl screamed as I proceeded to do so. She grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me away in the direction opposite the way I'd been running. "Your house is this way. Have you suddenly become dumb or something?"

She lost her grip, due to me trying to escape yet again…then grabbed me by the hand.

Suddenly, my hands felt all tingly. When I looked at them, I'd started to become transparent! The girl reeled back in shock.

"I never did explain to you - I'm from another dimension, and I can teleport," I admitted, realising there was no use trying to hide this with a lame excuse. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "So…can I finally know what your name is?"

"Aoko Nakamori. Was I right about calling you Kaito?" she finally blurted.

As I faded away, I could feel a smile creeping its way across my face. "Yep. I hope I can see you again someday…" were my final words before I disappeared altogether.

/

-The next day at Dakoe High-

Hakuba lifted the heavy book without even moving a finger – it was moving by telekinesis. With a swift motion, the book whacked me on the head. I began to see stars as my teacher and a new student walked in.

The new student was a girl with messy brown hair and a kind face. A red clip had been strategically placed near her temple, and I focussed on it so that he could get rid of the headache the book had caused.

"Class, this is Aoko Nakamori," the class's sensei [teacher] told the students. I didn't need to be told, I knew her name already because of her counterpart from the other dimension.

But what came next was what I hadn't prepared for – her psychic talent. Aoko gave me a subtle smirk, a warning of the things to come…

A small flame roared into life close to her clip, and it grew larger as she sauntered off to her seat. Then, with a nod of her head, the flame attached itself to my gakuran! (A/N: If you don't know, a gakuran is the kind of school uniform Kaito and Hakuba wear.)

"Why do I have to be the one to be tormented?" I cried while running off to get some water to douse the fire.

* * *

In case you didn't catch it the first or second time (in either the original or the above fic), 'Dakoe' is 'Ekoda' rearranged.

The fic may get expanded if there are a lot of good reviews, so please read and review!


End file.
